Project AKo Next Generation 2: TimeWarp Blues
by Atana
Summary: Atina, Arisa, and Akana Napolipolita Daitokuji are rich, rich, rich and bored, bored, bored! When their mother gets them a babysitting job, they really go into orbit. Will AKo, CKo and Mari ever see their little darlings again?


**About the "Project A-ko: The Next Generation" Fanfiction Series **

**by Atana **

**Project A-ko was a popular Japanese animation film series begun in 1986. It featured a rivalry between two schoolgirls – Eiko Magami (A-ko) and Biko Daitokuji (B-ko) over the friendship of a third student, Shiiko Kotobuki (C-ko). It was a parody of existing anime series of the day. For example, the super-strong A-ko is the daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman. B-ko is a mechanical genius who whips up huge mecha (enormous humanoid machines) overnight. C-ko turns out to be an alien princess.**

**The last half of the first movie parodied the Captain Harlock anime series. Piloting the alien craft sent to find C-ko is a female version of Harlock, one Captain Napolipolita (pronounced Nap-oh-lee-po-LEE-tah). Unfortunately, she is an alcoholic who surely would have come to a bad end had it not been for the support of Spy D, another Alpha Cygnan soldier who watches over her.**

**The series ending shows the Captain lying in an alley, her ship and self-confidence destroyed. I decided to sober her up, give her a billionaire husband (her former rival), and a family of amazon daughters. Originally appearing as a graphic novel, my stories include new characters as well as the old -- so dig in and spend some time in my wacky little Project A-Ko universe!**

**Thanks for visiting and happy reading!**

**PROJECT A-KO THE NEXT GENERATION 2:**

**"SINGING THE TIME-WARP BLUES"**

**OR **

**"MY BABYSITTER WAS AN ALIEN"**

**by Atana**

_**Atina, Arisa, and Akana Napolipolita-Daitokuji are rich, rich, rich and bored, bored, bored! When their mother gets them a babysitting job, they really go into orbit -- will A-Ko, C-Ko and Mari ever see their little darlings again? How did the dinosaurs die? Did they really smoke all that dope at Woodstock? Why did kamikaze pilots wear helmets? Does anyone care? **_

**-------------**

_**Opening scene: Hikaru Daitokuji is sitting in his deluxe wivel chair, fingers laced behind his head. He is very**_

_**content, and has fulfilled his agreement with Captain -- she romised not to drink, and he promised to stop shafting**_

_**people in business. As a consequence, he has stopped orking altogether because he didn't know how to do it any**_

_**other way. A bumper sticker appears on the back of the hair: "RETIRED - (kind of, sorta) -- no worries --- plenty**_

_**of cash ---". "You Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog" is laring from the stereo.**_

_**Caption: "We start at the ridiculously opulent Daitokuji er, Napolipolita-Daitokuji) mansion, seven years after our**_

_**last adventure."**_

**Hikaru: Ahh -- life is sweet. Think I'll hand the week's work over to B-Ko and take the family to Tahiti -- that's**

**the ticket!**

_**N.B. Hikaru OWNS Tahiti.**_

**----------**

_**Shot of Captain at her desk. Various awards and family photos full of female family members in them hang on**_

_**the wall behind her head. She is frustrated, angry, and has plainly had a dose of it.**_

_**Caption: "Life is less peaceful at the Central Astro Agency or the Captain -- er, the CAA Director-General --- "**_

**Cap: Murder. This job is mur-DER! I thought it was a good areer move to switch armies, but how in the galaxy did I**

**end up flying a desk? Sigh! I'm going home.**

**----------**

**Caption: "Once home -- "**

_**Captain's daughters #3, #4, and #5 are in a full-blownslugfest in the living room. Captain immediately begins**_

_**shrieking to be heard above the din.**_

**Cap: THIS PLACE IS CHAOS! Can't I get any peace and uiet ANYWHERE? (looks at the object gripped in Arisa's hand) HEY ---- WHAT AVE I TOLD YOU AT LEAST HALF A MILLION TIMES? NO PULSE**

**RIFLES IN THE HOUSE!**

_**She is utterly ignored. Arisa, around age 13 (it's difficult to tell with Cygnans), rips her sister Atina's ponytail with the hand not occupied with the pulse rifle and pulls.**_

**Arisa: You owe me last week's allowance for those designer jeans I bought for you!**

**You stink big time!**

_**Atina is around 15 years old. All of the girls have Ma's green hair and toughness.**_

**Atina: GET OFFA ME PIGFACE!**

_**Akana, around age 8 and once her mother's baby but long since dethroned, stands by, howling.**_

**Akana: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_**Captain (er, Director-General, but you get it, don't you?) barrels into the room.**_

**Cap: Arisa! Atina! Akana! What is going ON? I can't STAND it! Why can't you girls get along like you did on**

**Alpha Cygni?**

**Arisa and Atina, in chorus: We're bored.**

**Akana (gratuitously): And we hate each other, too.**

_**Shot of Captain close-up. She is truly formidable.**_

**Cap: YOU'RE ALL SPOILED ROTTEN! TOO MUCH PAMPERING, TOO MUCH MONEY! If you're bored, GO PUMP SOME IRON!**

**-----------**

_**Shot of Hikaru's office. He wears the latest version of his fur-collared green velvet smoking jacket. Captain wears the**_

_**white tunic-and-pants Director's outfit, accessorized with black boots and belt. Of course, it is festooned with**_

_**medals and gold stars, and she is rarely without her Cygnan shades.**_

**Cap (sitting on his desk, waving her arms in agitation): Hikaru-Sama -- I think they should WORK for their money.**

**Earth girls babysit -- so should they. I'll see to it.**

**Hikaru (thinking): Going to Tahiti sounds easier --**

**----------**

_**Shot of the family room. Accompanying the three combatants are their little half-Earthling sisters. They are adorable**_

_**and it is characteristic of all of them that they hang onto their mother at every opportunity -- on her shoulders,**_

_**around her waist, arms, legs, etc. **_

_**At this moment, Cap is kneeling on the floor, holding baby Kazushi. Shiiko and Mitsuko hang onto their mother lovingly. Atina, Arisa, and Akana are plainly angry.**_

**Cap (lecturing them for their own good): Listen up, sweeties -- things are going to change around here! You**

**kids have it so easy -- when I was twelve, I was an orphan AND a cadet and believe me, I learned military discipline**

**EARLY...**

_**The girls roll their eyes. They have heard it all a million times.**_

**Arisa: Here we go with the twelve-year-old war hero story again.**

**Atina: It's baloney. D let it slip that Ma sneaked off the ship when she was fifteen, got smashed, then barfed all over**

**her commanding officer! They couldn't throw her out because Grandmother had been the Commander --**

**Akana: EEEEeeewww Yuck!**

**Cap: AND YOU CAN START YOUR NEW CAREERS AS BABYSITTERS BY WATCHING YOUR LITTLE SISTERS! We won't have to impose on poor D any more.**

_**The three Cygnan daughters hang desperately onto each other, attempting a show of force.**_

**Atina: NO!**

**Arisa: Ma, they are so OBNOXIOUS!**

**Akana: MUST BE THEIR EARTH BLOOD!**

_**Kazushi is cuddled in Ma's muscular arms, exuding adoration and sucking her thumb.**_

_**Captain leaves the room. Since Shiiko and Mitsuko hang onto her legs, walking is difficult.**_

**Arisa (stunned): WORK? ME?**

_**Hikaru, still in his smoking jacket, tiptoes in and sneaks Atina a huge wad of greenbacks. He enjoys pampering these girls.**_

**Hikaru: (P-s-s-s-st girls -- here's $100 to tide you over.)**

**Atina (taking the wad): Thanks, Dad!**

**Akana (frowning at Atina, sotto voce): You're sharing that, you know.**

_**Captain overhears and barrels back into the room, livid. She gets nose to nose with Hikaru, which is her favorite**_

_**domestic combat pose.**_

**Cap: I SAW THAT! I SAW THAT! DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT THEY'RE LAZY AND SPOILED? I WORKED for a living at their age...busted my back for YEARS AND YEARS AND YEARS----!**

**Hikaru (smiles at her): Relax. We're rich. Let's go to Tahiti.**

_**The girls stand behind him, exultant.**_

**Arisa: Heh heh heh -- clean her clock, Dad.**

**Atina: Break out the new swimsuits we bought last week!**

**Akana: I LOVE Earth!**

**----------**

_**Caption: "Several weeks later.."**_

_**Captain is dressed up, ready to go out. She wears an off-the-shoulder long gown (slit up the side, of course). Her**_

_**hair is very long and parted in the middle. She smiles benignly at her six girls. Three are furious -- guess which**_

_**ones!**_

**Cap: OK Atina darling -- here's the plan. You and your sisters watch the little ones as well as A-Ko's, Princess C-**

**Ko's, and Mari's kids tonight. We'll be at a party in the Princess's honor sponsored by the Cygnan/Earth Coordinating**

**Committee --**

**Atina (compliant for the moment and wearing a print bodysuit with matching tunic): Yes, Ma'am.**

**Arisa (dressed in a cute Earth mini set with white boots, her hair in a short punk shag): I hope Akana doesn't drop**

**the little Princess on her HEAD.**

_**Shiiko and Mitsuko cling desperately to their mother's legs, weeping.**_

**Shiiko: BOO HOO!**

**Mitsuko: DON'T GO!**

_**Akana wears a poor-boy sweater, a daisy-print miniskirt, and zoris. She is holding baby Kazushi.**_

_**Even though she is sucking her thumb, Kazushi struggles valiantly to be free so that she can also cling to her**_

_**mother.**_

**Akana (to herself): This rots. (To Kazushi) Don't drool on my shirt, you litle puke.**

**----------**

_**Caption: "The partygoers start arriving at the mansion..."**_

_**Shot of A-Ko, Kei, and their two kids. A-Ko looks about the same; she wears a long evening gown and has her hair in an**_

_**upsweep. She holds their daughter, who strongly resembles her. Kei is going bald and is none to happy about it;nosireebob. He holds their toddler son, who is wearing a motorcycle helmet and is generally obsessed with Harley Davidson bikes.**_

**Kei (to the babysitters): This is our little girl, Asami, and our son, Kei.**

**Kei Jr.: Harley, brrrrumm, brrrrummm!**

_**In walks C-Ko in full Cygnan regalia. Her hair is long butdone rather punk. She wears a crown and those damned**_

_**daisies. She holds her squalling brat as far away from her clean gown as she can.**_

**Cko: YA-HO! Here's little Princess Asamalita -- uh, I think she needs changing.**

**Asamalita: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Arisa (to her sister): (Royal family or not -- she's GROSS.)**

**Atina (to her sister): (PEW!)**

_**Suddenly, the polished marble floors of the Daitokuji (er, Napolipolita-Daitokuji) mansion quake and tremor. It is**_

_**either a massive earthquake or ----- Mari with her husband Yuji Azawa, who is a mammoth Sumo wrestler. Hanging around his bull neck is a large and frowning little girl, who wears twin braids just like dear old Mom used to wear.**_

**Yuji: This is little Rose.**

**Arisa: (Yikes! That's the biggest four-year-old I've ever seen!)**

**Mari (beaming with pride at her little precious): Mwfff.**

**Rose: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, YOU CYGNAN GEEKS?**

**----------**

_**Everyone is ready to depart. The girls are in the foreground, all with hideous grimaces on their faces.**_

**Arisa: SEVEN LITTLE TWERPS! GREAT MOTHER!**

**Hikaru: If you girls can pull this off, I'll DOUBLE your money.**

_**Captain is playing coochie with him but she frowns at this.**_

**Atina: Sorry, Dad, but NO amount of money can adequately compensate us for THIS.**

**Akana (pleading): Send us back to Alpha Cygni!**

**Yuji (smiling): Mwfffff.**

**Mari (smiling): Grffff.**

**Ako: Bye bye hon-ees...**

**Kei: Oh!**

**Cap: Be good and remember -- NO offensive weapons where the babies might get them.**

**Princess Cko (moronically) YA-HO.**

**Bko (older, with a more sophisticated look, eyeing her stepmother with irritation): I can remember when Captain**

**thought I was a brat...ha! ha!**

**D (thinking): SO glad it isn't me!**

**----------**

_**The great double doors slam shut.**_

_**Caption: "The kids are in charge!"**_

**Arisa: Now what?**

**Atina (the oldest, asserting herself): I'm sick of being the obedient daughter. We're not bad kids -- remember all**

**those years in Lepton military schools?**

**Akana (an evil smile forming on her lips): Want to "act out", as they say? Let's do something FUN -- after all, we**

**have to keep the babies AMUSED...**

_**The little charges are seated together in a lump. Captain's three youngest girls are inconsolable. Shiiko doesn't seem to care that she is wearing her new Daitokuji T-shirt, the one with laminated glitter dollar signs all over it. Mitsuko is wearing an old pair of her mother's Cygnan shades to comfort herself. Baby Kazushi stands motionless in her bib-alls, sucking her thumb.**_

**Asami (to herself, looking at Little Rose): That big kid is weird.**

**Rose (only partly to herself): She's going to get her face broken before the night is done.**

**Kei Jr.(holding his toy motorcycle): Harley? Vrrum?**

**Princess Asamalita: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

_**Suddenly, Arisa has an inspiration. She grabs Atina by the shoulders in triumph.**_

**Atina: YUCK! Get offa me!**

**Arisa: I've got it! Let's fire up Ma's ENDY!**

_**ENDY is the popular name for Captain's light-speed cruiser, formally the "NAPOLIPOLITA-DAITOKUJI SILVER EDITION CLASSIC LOTUS BLOSSOM SPECIAL" or "N.D."**_

**Akana (elated): BABIES WANT TO GO FOR A RIDE?**

**----------**

_**Each of the three babysitters has a child under each arm. All we see is little butts. Kazushi is facing the wrong**_

_**way, however, and distress is written all over her face.**_

**Arisa: Do you know how to fly the thing?**

**Atina: No ... we left the Space Academy before I learned to fly. But hey --**

**Akana (ever resentful of her little half-sisters): I used to be the baby of the family, you Earth brats!**

**Rose (standing behind all of them): I told them that if they tried to pick ME up I'd send them back to their home**

**planet on the end of my FOOT.**

**----------**

_**Shot of the family's personal aircraft hangar. The ENDY is in view.**_

**Atina: Ma's old chugger will go Warp l0 -- really, really fast. Do you remember that rhyme she used to sing to us?**

**Arisa (wincing): Hardly. She was the worst singer on Alpha Cygni.**

**Atina: I think it went "Go over Warp 3, you're as fast as can be; Go over Warp 4, and you're**

**close to the door; go over Warp 5, and you're in hyperdrive..."**

**Arisa: Oh yeah. "Go over Warp 9 and you'll find a new time." Ma told us never, EVER to go over Warp 9 or we'd**

**alter time as well as space.**

_**The girls face each other. Their grim expressions slowly stretch into diabolical smiles.**_

**Atina: DARE YA!**

**Arisa: LET'S KICK THAT SUCKER INTO HYPERSPACE! KIDDIES -- LINE UP AND FILE IN!**

**---------**

_**Everyone is inside the ENDY's cockpit. Unfortunately, they are all in orbital free-fall. Some of the children are spinning**_

_**uncontrollably, while others are desperately trying to cling to one other.**_

**Arisa (floating above the left control panel) ATINA YOU MORON! HIT THE ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY!**

**Atina: CAN'T FIND IT! MA WAS ALWAYS A LOUSY DESIGNER!**

**Asami: GONNA HURL!**

**Kei Jr.(observing toy): Wheeee! Harley flying!**

**Princess Asamalita: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Rose (upside down): I'll have my mom beat up their mom.**

**----------**

_**Caption: "While the girls figure out the ENDY's controls, Captain -- er, Director-General -- livens up the party by demonstrating the maneuverability of her new prototype, the Napolipolita-Daitokuji Short-Hop Sky Cruiser..."**_

_**Captain, hair flying, is truly a psycho pilot. Her hands speed through the control sequences. She is obviously just**_

_**about as happy as she can be.**_

**Ako (clutching Keisama, who is terrified): WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**

**Princess Cko: I COMMAND YOU TO LAND THIS BUCKET!**

**Hikaru (with his hand over his mouth): AYSHA! TAKE US DOWN! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!**

**Cap (cheerfully): What's the matter, sweetie, don't you like to fly? (observes flashing lights on the control**

**panel) Oooops, there goes my proximity alert light!**

**----------**

**Shot of the ENDY shooting out of the hangar and into the Graviton City night sky. It barely misses Captain's craft.**

**Cap: LOUSY ROTTEN AIR TRAFFIC CONTROL IN THIS TOWN!**

**Hikaru: Earp-p-p-p-p-p!**

**Arisa: This is cool!**

**Akana: Hey, wasn't that Ma?**

**----------**

_**Shot of the interior of the ENDY. The girls are clustered about Arisa, who is manipulating the controls with a serious**_

_**expression.**_

**Arisa: We're in geosynchronous orbit around Earth. Cranking up Warp Speed...7..8..**

**Akana: Didn't Ma tell us that was dangerous?**

**Princess Asamalita: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Atina (with mouth wide open, looking suspiciously like Ma herself): Wait! Maybe we should rethink this!**

**------------**

_**There is a massive KA-BLAM! When everyone's head clears, the girls look out the window at Planet Earth.**_

**Atina: Yow! The continents look different!**

**Arisa: Ever hear of plate tectonics? Maybe we should land.**

**----------**

_**The children disembark onto a tropical landmass. Cycad trees are in full bloom. An active volcano and a triceratops are in plain view before them.**_

**Atina: GRAB THE KIDS! WE'RE IN THE LATE CRETACEOUS!**

**Kei Jr. and Asami run delightedly toward not only the trike, but also to a T-Rex which has just come upon the scene.**

**Asami: YIPPEEEE!**

**Kei Jr.: HORSIE!**

**Akana: TOO LATE!**

_**Shot of Asami riding the triceratops. Kei Jr. has picked up Rexy and is spinning him around in the palm of his little**_

_**hand. What IS it with the Man of Steel and Wondy's grandkids?**_

**Kei Jr.: Funner than Harley!**

**Arisa: Now we've done it! Looks like the passage through the time-space continuum has triggered the latent**

**superpowers of A-Ko's kids!**

**Atina (pointing to a distant bright object in the sky): Uh -- what's that up there?**

**Arisa looks. Her eyes bulge right out of her head in terror.**

**Arisa: OH GREAT MOTHER! WE ARRIVED HERE TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE K-T EVENT! GET EVERYONE IN THE SHIP QUICK! NOW! _ MOVE IT!_**

**----------**

_**Shot of outer space. A massive asteroid is colliding with Earth, sending up debris from its huge impact crater off the**_

_**coast of Yucatan. The ENDY is barely out of harm's way.**_

**Arisa: Whew, that was really close!**

**Akana: So much for the dinosaurs. Too bad -- I thought they were cute. Punch it to Warp 10!**

**----------**

**Caption: "Meanwhile, back at the party..."**

_**Captain and Hikaru are slow-dancing. She is plainly worried.**_

**Cap: Hmmmm. I have a funny feeling. I think I should contact the girls.**

**Hikaru (dreamy, really into the music): No -- stay here. They have an Elvis medley coming up.**

**----------**

_**There is another enormous KA-BLAM! The girls look out the window upon Earth and see a harbor**_

_**and mountains.**_

**Arisa: Where are we? And WHEN are we?**

**Atina: Looks tropical...looks like a lot of airfields and ...gulp...battleships...OH NO!**

_**Suddenly a fighter plane zips past the ENDY. The AK AK AK AK of its machinegun fire echoes across lovely**_

_**Pearl Harbor.**_

**Akana: HEY, WATCH IT!**

**Arisa (who knows her Earth history): It's a Japanese Zero torpedo bomber, circa 1941! Forget landing here! MOVE it!**

_**The Zero makes a loop and circles the strange futuristic aircraft. The girls, their faces pressed against the ENDY's**_

_**windows, see the pilot himself. He is wearing a leather helmet, goggles, and a white banner with the Rising Sun**_

_**around his head.**_

**Pilot: Is that a new kind of American bomber?**

**Atina (trying to scream through the impact-proof plastic): DON'T DO IT!**

**Arisa (making the same effort): HEY DUMMY! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOSE! (to herself) Why DID Kamikaze pilots wear helmets, anyway?**

**Shiiko: I want my mama NOW.**

**Rose (her arms in the air, triumphant): BANZAI !**

**----------**

_**The ENDY once again shatters the time barrier with a huge KAAAAA-BLAM!**_

_**Caption: "After their visit to Pearl Harbor, the kids inadvertently warp into Upstate New York, circa 1969--"**_

_**Shot of the girls huddled in terror as a group of hippies approach them. These are typical of the age; i.e., tie-dye**_

_**tank tops, peace symbols, long hair with lots and lots of split ends.**_

**Atina (mystified): Who are all these thousands of people?**

**Hippie Girl (making peace sign): FAR OUT! (Speaking to Akana, in reference to her daisy-print skirt) LOVE your**

**flower-power mini!**

**Akana (baffled): Flower power? It is only the Sign of my Princess!**

**Hippie Boy (observing the Cygnan glasses): COOL SHADES!**

_**Kazushi stands by patiently, sucking her thumb.**_

**Princess Asamalita (trapped behind Atina's legs): BAWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

_**Hippie Boy hands the girls a bomber.**_

**Hippie Boy: Want a toke? Good buzz.**

**Arisa: No thanks -- we're not into mood-altering chemicals. Our mom is a recovering alcoholic.**

**Hippie Girl (to Atina): Do you iron your hair? And do you swim a lot? It's REALLY green!**

**----------**

_**Shot of the entire Woodstock festival. The speakers are blaring "AND IT'S ONE---TWO---THREE, WHAT ARE WE FIGHTIN' FOR?" The girls are on the shoulders of members of the audience. Akana wears Hippie Boy's Op Art sunglasses. Atina has flowers in her hair. All are clapping along.**_

**Arisa: I say go with it --**

**----------**

**Caption: "Meanwhile, the adults return!"**

**Adults: Hello, we're home!**

_**Silence.**_

**Mari: GRRRRR!**

**A-Ko (frowning): CAPTAIN. WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?**

_**Captain runs over to some equipment she keeps in another room. Horrified, she clasps both hands over her mouth, but**_

_**even this isn't enough to keep her mouth totally shut.**_

**Cap: NO NO NO NO NO! My ENDY is missing! And, according to this monitor, they exceeded regulation Warp Speed and went through the time-space continuum! They're in 1969 America! (What do I do...UH...)**

_**She addresses the other parents, feeling the noose tighten as she speaks.**_

**Cap (with phony optimism): I'll get them, using Hikaru's ENDY. Don't worry...just let me throw on my old Cygnan**

**uniform...I always wear it for luck when navigating time warps... (To herself) MY GIRLS ARE DEAD MEAT!**

**----------**

**She returns in her old captain's uniform, cheerfully humming a tune. Everyone glares at her as she leaves the room for**

**the hangar.**

**D (always protective of her Captain): Oh no.**

**Hikaru: MY KIDS ARE WHERE?**

**Ako: I'll come too.**

**----------**

_**Shot of Captain and A-Ko in the Endy. They are both floating through the air. Captain's eyes are like saucers;**_

_**her cape flaps up toward the ship's ceiling. Ako has lost a shoe and her upsweep is REALLY becoming upswept. The**_

_**control panel Location Board states: Destination: Earth. Location: North America. Unit: United States. New**_

_**York. Woodstock. (Far Out!).**_

**Captain: Sorry...forgot where the antigrav shut-off lever is located. (To herself) THIS IS NOT**

**GOING WELL AT ALL GREAT MOTHER I AM SO EMBARRASSED THAT I COULD DIE! **

**Ako: Gee, Captain, this is almost as much fun as that gut- wrenching little jaunt you took us on earlier tonight...it's**

**a lucky thing for you that I have superpowers...or you'd have to redecorate! (To herself) Nice girl, but couldn't find her couch in her living room with a map and a flashlight!'**

**----------**

_**There is a resounding KA-BLAAAM!**_

_**The women are at Woodstock. The giant speakers are blaring, "Freedom, Freedom..." There are people as far as the eye can see.**_

**Cap: What IS this place? I'm too old for this.**

**Ako: I think they were called "rock concerts." Hey Captain..how do we find the babies among half a million**

**people?**

_**Shot of Captain's hand. She wears an ornate band around her left wrist. On her finger is the massive 23-carat diamond wedding ring Hikaru gave her, which cost more than the gross national product of twenty-three third-world countries.**_

**Cap: It's easy -- I have a portable tracker that keys off Leptonian brain waves. They're over there by the Porta-Johns.**

**Ako (to herself): Think those diamonds are BIG enough, Captain?**

_**A-Ko begins running, an incongrous sight with her party hairdo, her long gown, and her Amazon bracelets.**_

**Ako: It's fun to charge up, just like the old days!**

**Cap: Hey, wait for me!**

_**Two hippies are gazing at the tall, green-headed jack-booted soldier, with her futuristic uniform.**_

**Hippie #1: Either that's dynamite weed we smoked earlier or Marvel comics are REAL.**

**Hippie #2: That cloak is SO COOL.**

**----------**

_**Shot of Arisa and Atina. Their facial expressions reflect shock and horror. Arisa's hands cover her face and Atina's**_

_**wave frantically in front of her, as if she pushing something away.**_

**Girls: OH NO! _HERE COMES OUR MOTHER!_**

**Captain is seen from the back, as intimidating as only she can be. The girls are trying to play it cool.**

**Atina: Ulp!**

**Arisa: Hi, Mama...we just warped around a little.**

**Cap: DON'T SMOKE ANY OF THAT STUFF!**

**----------**

_**Captain sits on the ground, with Mitsuko on her lap, Shiiko under her right arm, and Kazushi trying to muscle her way**_

_**onto her mother's shoulder. Akana is running toward her, stricken.**_

**Cap: Come on, girls. I'll program the endy to take you back..then we'll all be home.**

**Akana (weeping): Make room for me, Ma!**

_**A-Ko is also on the ground, hugging her two children.**_

**Arisa: Uh, Mrs.Yuki -- turns out your kids DO have superpowers.**

**Ako: Great, I'm glad!**

**Kei Jr.: Mama, dinosaurs!**

**Ako: Dinosaurs -- oh my God!**

**----------**

_**Shot of Captain holding Akana, who is the neediest of her children. She is stroking her head.**_

_**Akana's face reflects love and relief.**_

**Cap: Akana, you'll ALWAYS be my little baby.**

**-----------**

_**Shot of Atina and Arisa. The jig is up.**_

**Atina: Well, it was fun while it lasted. Let's board everyone up and head out. (To herself) Dead, dead, dead,**

**we are SO dead.**

**Arisa: Ma is going to ground us for the rest of our lives.**

**----------**

_**Caption: "After some temporary commotion, the ENDY warps home."**_

_**As in the earlier scene, the antigravity shutoff switch remains unlocated and everyone is floating through the air.**_

_**A-Ko and her children are actually enjoying it.**_

**Kei Jr.: Funner than Harley! Even funner than T-Rex!**

**Asami (held under her mother's arm): Wheeeeee!**

**Ako: Actually, this IS quite a rush...**

_**The Napolipolita-Daitokujis aren't faring as well.**_

**Atina: HEY MA! HIT THE ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY!**

_**Captain has Arisa under her left arm and Kazushi (sucking her thumb) under her right. Shiiko and Mitsuko are hanging**_

_**onto her long hair and each other.**_

**Cap (embarrassed and upset): I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE I PUT IT!**

**Arisa (to herself, and a good thing too): Atina was right about Ma being a lousy designer.**

_**Little Rose floats in front of the captain's chair, a scowl on her face.**_

**Rose: I'm really sick of this crazy Amazon and all of her weird kids!**

_**Akana (floating nearby, and pulling one of Rose's braids nearly out of her head): I WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT 'AMAZONS' IF I WERE YOU...**_

_**Princess Asamalita is wrapped around the base of the captain's chair.**_

**PRINCESS ASAMALITA: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**------------**

_**Shot of the interior of the Daitokuji mansion, where a happy reunion is taking place.**_

**D: I knew my Captain would succeed!**

**Bko: What a bunch of brats!**

**Asami (who is running into A-Ko's arms): I'm STRONG, Mama!**

_**C-Ko is hugging Princess Asamalita, who is actually smiling.**_

**Cko: Ya-Ho!**

_**Mari holds her little darling.**_

**Rose: Mother, I want all these weirdo aliens deported!**

_**Captain, her nerves worn to a frazzle, collapses in Hikaru's arms.**_

**Cap: WHEW!**

**Hikaru (to himself): My life was a lot -- er, calmer -- before she crash-landed on my city...**

**Mitsuko and Shiiko (hopping up and down, arms waving frantically): MAMA DADEE MAMA DADEE MAMA DADEE MAMA DADEE MAMA DADEE MAMA DADEE MAMA DADEE!**

_**----------**_

_**With a sweep of her black cape, Captain seizes Atina and Arisa by the hair on their respective heads.**_

**Cap (teeth bared): NOW, YOUNG LADIES!**

**Arisa: Great Mother, here it comes!**

**Atina: Fifteen is too young to die!**

_**Suddenly, Hikaru whips around the corner, gets between Captain and the girls, and throws his arm around her**_

_**shoulder. Her fists are clenching - unclenching - clenching - unclenching (shudder!).**_

**Hikaru (pulling all the throttles out on his charm): You're upset, Aysha... Why not let ME decide the punishment? After**

**all, we share the benefits AND burdens of parenthood...**

**Cap: Oh boy, what a CROCK. (She is, however, a sucker for his sweet-talk...) Well...OK.**

**Atina (smiling): YES!**

**Arisa (smiling): SAVED!**

**Akana: SPARED! (After all, I AM her little baby...)**

**Shot of Hikaru's benign face. He addresses the miscreants. Hikaru: Your punishment will be -- starting your own**

**business and making money at it! (Tell your mother that I took away your allowance for a month, or something...oh**

**yeah! Here's an extra $100 ----)**

**Girls: COOL!**

**----------**

_**Caption: "Several months after the babysitting fiasco, Alia and Alana...Captain's oldest girls... visit from deep space and the War College, respectively."**_

_**Shot of the three women sitting poolside. Captain is in the middle. Her pride in these girls is obvious. Alia is now the**_

_**Cygnan commander and wears a uniform similar to the one her mother wore years ago. Alana, stunningly beautiful,**_

_**attends military school in Kyoto.**_

**Alia: We colonized three new solar systems this year --**

**Alana: I aced Armaments III, Ma ...**

**Captain (to herself, beaming): SUCH good girls!**

**Alia: By the way, what are the Teenage Terrors up to at Dad's office?**

**Alana (chiming in): Something about a time travel business. Aren't they a little young for warping?**

**Captain: WHAAAT?**

_**Captain bolts from the patio and races toward the driveway. The girls look at her in astonishment.**_

**Alia: Ulp...did I say the wrong thing?**

**Alana: Apparently.**

**Captain (raving): THAT'S IT! I'M ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW! DAITOKUJI IS A DEAD MAN! (To the chauffeur) FIRE UP THE LIMO! **

**------------**

_**Shot of Captain in front of an office door which reads,"TIME WARP TOURS, LTD. A Subsidiary of the Napolipolita-**_

_**Daitokuji Financial Group, Inc."**_

**Cap: AAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**----------**

_**Shot of Hikaru, Arisa, Atina, and B-Ko in the office. They all wear suits. Captain bursts through the door and towers**_

_**over them, fuming.**_

**Cap: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU' RE DOING, HIKARU? TRYINGTO TURN MY GIRLS INTO EARTHLING INDUSTRIALISTS? WHAT'S THE STORY, SWEETIE? (Only partly to herself) I, on the other hand, have tried to instill them with good, solid CYGNAN values -- shooting straight, careening endlessly through**

**hyperspace, and having a zillion kids!**

**Hikaru (his old smooth self): Aysha my love. How good to see you. (To himself) I'd call out the military to protect**

**me, but she runs it...**

**Atina: It's OK, Ma...we're only going over financial statements.**

**Bko: Watch Father sweet-talk his way out of THIS one!**

**----------**

_**Shot of Hikaru next to Captain, with B-Ko standing by.**_

**Cap (sotto voce): This had better be good, babe.**

**Hikaru: Let me explain. Since babysitting doesn't seem to be their strong point, the girls have created a business**

**offering time travel tours to the public...**

**Bko (who has no use for her stepsisters): And if the truth be told, they weren't so hot at THAT, either...**

_**Captain looks at the young ones, feeling rather ashamed.**_

**Cap (thinking) Yikes, did I ever blow this one...! (Aloud) Sorry, everyone...guess I just lost my head. You girls look**

**very nice in those suits.**

**Arisa: You WANTED us to earn our own money..once we did, we spun off the travel agency and used the proceeds to fund our own DAY CARE CENTER!**

**Atina: Surprise! Now you and your friends can find a babysitter any time you want!**

**Bko (only partly to herself): AND -- Arisa and Atina WON'T be the babysitters!**

**Captain hugs her two daughters: I'm so proud of ALL my girls..**

_**She gives B-Ko a loving pat. B-Ko shrugs her off.**_

**Atina: Now -- the capper --- We made enough to buy toys and presents for the family!**

**----------**

_**Caption: "Well, Reader, how's THIS for a happy ending?"**_

_**Shot of the Daitokuji living room. The entire family is sitting together on the couch. Of course, it is enormous.**_

_**Atina and Arisa are together. Hikaru hugs Aysha around the neck. Shiiko is hanging onto her hair; Mitsuko is being**_

_**hugged on her lap, and Kazushi (sucking her thumb) is balanced on her knees. Alana has her hands around the baby,**_

_**supporting her. B-Ko and Alia (who are fast friends) are conversing. Akana is sitting on the floor, hands folded, with a blissful expression on her face.**_

**Atina: Everyone loves their presents! I've developed a preference for bellbottoms, thanks to Woodstock!**

**Arisa: Kind of makes up for our bratty behavior, doesn't it? Hee! Hee!**

**Cap (wearing a gorgeous new kimono): My girls are SO thoughful.**

**Hikaru: Never underestimate the power of a bribe!**

**Alana (thinking): Good thing this house has 120 rooms -- all these people are driving me weird!**

**Alia: Move over, B-Ko!**

**Bko: Alia, how about a joint venture to mine iridium from the core system asteroids? Hmmm?**

**(Thinking) Not EVERY Japanese executive has the Cygnan commander for a sister!)**

**Akana (singing to herself): Mama's baby, Ma---ma's ba----by...**

**THE END (for now!)**

**--------------------**

_**Stay posted for the next exciting adventure, "Project A-Ko The Next Generation: 'Ain't Love Grand?' or 'How Can You Love Me when I'm Driving You Crazy?" Captain goes middle-age coo-coo and Arisa finds an Earth boyfriend. Hikaru has a wonderful 36th birthday present for Captain -- and she has TWO for him!**_


End file.
